


Puppy Eyes

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Androgyny, Daddy Issues, M/M, 双性, 失禁, 怀孕暗示, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: VN代发，预警:双性/失禁/自慰/腹部隆起/怀孕暗示/淫纹暗示原作者:沈冗lof:无药可医
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Puppy Eyes

Puppy eyes

雪松，麝香和鼠尾草的气味——

这种淡薄朦胧的味道不知从哪一日开始就萦绕在Nero的身边，牵引着他走向深处的堕落和执着，成为欲望的集合体，宣泄者，最后成为若黑夜里断断续续的喘息声，这件事的开始应该怪罪于那个该死的魅魔在他腹部刻下的糟糕纹路，这让本就和他人全然不相似的男孩觉得分外焦灼和羞耻，毕竟下身的构造注定他成倍的敏感，同样在Nero选择向自己父亲求助的那日被彻底开拓。

自此，某些纠正和修改就没日没夜的展开，在淫纹后遗症的加持下，Nero快要爱上来自Vergil的掌掴和施加疼痛时的欢愉，隐秘且深邃的刺中那份难以启齿的心情，包括那天几近丧失理性的记忆就在盘旋，他们那天的亲吻那都分外热烈和真挚，他忽然认识到真切的自身，将放纵的色彩镌刻，就包括Vergil深刻的进入那紧致狭窄的区域时传来的极致快感。

Nero一度试图自欺欺人，他故意的把他们做爱的事实称作“魅魔留下的蠢事，谁他妈会爱上和父亲做爱的感觉”，然后便能如有些叛逆的小男孩所愿那般获得极其酣畅的情爱，Vergil有时会喊他“Puppy”，随后会赠予几个湿热的亲吻蔓延至Nero纤长的睫毛和如同翡翠般漂亮的眼睛，充斥着被征服的欲望和渴求，一而再再而三的允许自行沉溺当中。

就包括现在，Vergil并不在此处，这让男孩获得短暂的放纵时间——哪怕这般情形已经无数次上演在他的小房间内，Nero汗湿的发丝紧贴在宽大的深蓝色外套，上面散发着雪松气味不知何时已然成为了催情剂般的东西，这让难以克制的年轻半魔热爱上拥抱父亲味道时产生的欲望，那双灵巧的手指不受控制的探入充斥着水液的雌穴，穿刺戳弄时泄出几声故作克制的喘息和呻吟，这便是Nero的秘密之一，拥有一套完整的两性器官放在充满着张扬活力的身体上好似总显得不太恰当。

可是谁能拒绝，他亲吻着Vergil的外套，完全裸露的下身在深色的床单上映衬的分外情色，Nero正大张着双腿进行着今夜的抚慰，两根手指来回进出着柔软的雌穴，笨拙的挤压在敏感的软肉之上来回摩擦，却如何都触及不到到最能给予愉悦的那点，只能若泛滥而出的淫液中碾压光滑的穴肉，在有点粗劣的动作间挤压而出，些许水痕已经蔓延至身下，牵动着剩下传来无限度瘙痒感的入口，更让他的身体陷入燥热和敏感。Nero正幻想着Vergil的手抚摸过身躯时留下的温度，永远满携着沉稳的香气，他多想就这般乞求一个亲吻和无限度的满足，用独有的方式，撕咬，殴打，或者他们都最为喜爱的血迹和烙印，难以启齿的欲望正在疯狂的宣泄着，分明前不久他的父亲就在男孩胸口的位置生生镌刻下一道怪异的痕迹，可惜半魔的恢复力太过惊人，现如今都俨然成为淡薄的疤痕。

“Vergil...”  
Nero嗅着衣服上的味道低低呼唤，下身的空虚感快要让他放弃底线和理性，雌穴中牵连出的水液浸润着指缝和腿间，身后和深处的叫嚣没有半点减缓的迹象，只能套弄在涨热的阴茎上作为弥补，男孩溢出声完全不恰当的低骂，又默默祈求着某日得以被注视着做出同等僭越的抚慰。

何等放肆且恶劣的性幻想，他忽然觉得自己在Vergil的欺辱里变成了一团晦暗的东西，渗透着黑暗的泥泞，被情欲和支配的快乐所填充，Nero轻轻撕咬过父亲的衣料，就像不久前的性爱中做的那样，施加着自己微不足道的疼痛，如果忽略当下已经愈演愈烈的空虚，眼前迷蒙的真实感都足以触及全身的神经，水渍已经把他的手套染的发亮，冰凉的触感紧贴着那两瓣被折磨到有些红肿的软肉，男孩正在颤抖，细微的呜咽和难以自己抵达高潮的难忍将他征服，但是过分敏感的身躯没有停下燃烧着的渴求。在Vergil的目光里是这样，在他细微的抬手动作里是这样，乃至随意的碰触都得以让他完完全全的湿透，这样的习惯已经困扰了Nero许久。

Nero完全没听到门外的脚步声，他正在琐碎的快乐里迷失，甚至若短暂的疲惫里休息时差点认为出现在面前的男人俨然是自己微不足道的幻觉，就在男孩抽出牵连着粘液的手指时，他梦中的爱欲集合体悄然归来——Vergil，他的父亲，他恒久不变的欲望，宣泄着那份病态渴求时，无数次呼喊过地姓名，就如那渗透着点点诡异恶魔血气味，外出归来的前魔王总是这般平淡，但是深邃的目光俨然悄无声息的扫过儿子透着点情色意味的身躯，顷刻间点燃那份如同幽蓝火焰的愤怒和不快，亦或是因为空气中弥漫出的情欲气味触动着Vergil紧绷着的神经。

“这是你欢迎我的方式对吗？Nero。”

他根本来不及合上自己还在轻颤的双腿，就被归来的惩罚者强行摁住，直到萦绕在身旁的气味钻入肺腑，微凉的手指连同那份粗硬的皮料一并没入已经足够松软的穴口，女性器官的柔软湿热尽然暴露在Vergil不留情面的进出间，Nero忽然想要挣扎和逃离，在心底无数次暗骂自己恶劣至极幻想究竟为何成为真实，但是紧随其后的快感如同电流般麻痹着四肢，指节的探入催促着他宣泄着自己所无法触及的快乐。

“该死..拿出去。操。”男孩痛苦的骂道，又在即将被手指操弄到高潮的情况下发出无可抑制的呻吟，湿淋淋的雌穴流淌出足够多的水液以至于腿间都变得狼藉，阵阵痉挛和缩瑟都是淫纹留下的好东西，这种过于激烈的反应便是敏感加倍的最好征兆，Vergil早已习惯了这一点，继续着自己若当中戳刺挑逗，他随手抓起自己那件被当做‘幻想’的外套，这名无时无刻贯彻着魔界思维的存在永远讨厌Nero身上存在的不安因素，适当的惩戒变成理所应当。

他们都将这种情感解释为“爱”。是Nero渴求的，是Vergil赠予的。

所以他选择把外套上残留的气味全数送给快要被掐到窒息的男孩，是归来后的礼物，也是略施惩戒的老办法，二人在不久前就适应过，Nero喜欢这个，不论疼痛还是训诫。Vergil隔着布料扣紧对方的脖颈，他的鼻息稍显的急促，或许是在那炽热穴肉缩紧的情形里感到几分不快，与此同时不忘收紧卡在Nero脖颈间的手施以足够男孩难以呼吸的力量，Vergil听得见沉闷的呼吸和断断续续的呜咽，都是他再熟悉不过的预兆。

他的儿子正被手指轻而易举的操到高潮，持续勃起的硬物也在此刻射出白浊落满腹部，还有雌穴中溢出的液体几乎溅了Vergil满手，窒息感总会快速的将Nero送上翻着白眼潮吹的情形，不过看来这次显得有些不尽人意。

淫纹的效果正随着时间流逝缓慢消退，可惜Nero认为这样的后遗症会伴随自己的后半生，都不过是自我安慰的结果。年轻的男孩真他妈爱极了和父亲做爱的欢愉。他来不及反应和休息，双腿都在痉挛的情况里便被拉扯而起，以更为粗暴的方式撞在墙边，剧烈疼痛所带来的的眩晕没有持续很久，尤其是在额头上磕出的狰狞疤痕和血迹，都迅速的恢复和干涸。男孩的脸颊和胸膛都完全紧贴在冰凉墙面，微微翘起的臀部靠近在Vergil的胯间，不满的情绪也在刹那间被点燃。

“Vergil..操，放开。”许是窒息后的效果，让Nero的声带有些泛着点虚弱和沙哑，就连脖颈之上都落下鲜明的指引，他根本没办法看向身后究竟是何等场景，只知道两穴中流淌的水液顺着腿根蔓延坠落。这样的滋味的确不太好受，仍然愤怒的父亲全然不在乎Nero此刻的想法，毕竟从本质来说，他任何时候都在期待惩戒的到来，所以Vergil同样不介意使用那条等待良久的魔人尾巴，顺着弯曲的脊背缓缓摩挲，直到挑开阻挡臀缝的衣摆，如同狩猎的野兽般抵在后面的入口，那儿已经被冷落了太久，以至于被光滑的尾尖撑开时都可以泛起足够多的愉悦，如同涟漪般的抚慰着全身，他想要挣脱，粗硬且冰凉的尾巴如同把他钉在了墙面，不容许丝毫的反抗和拒绝。

Nero完全不知道自己在某个夜晚，竟然抱着这条如同冷血动物般的长尾睡着过，小家伙迷迷糊糊间说出的“喜欢”早就在悲哀里跌成碎片。二十二岁的他完全忘的一干二净，但是Vergil记得清清楚楚，他又一次把这种奇妙的记忆用在了不太恰当的地方。

温和的褪去尖刺也避免不了那玩意儿的坚硬，Vergil正推开吸吮而来的肠肉，过分湿热的吞吐都在表明这个男孩暗藏心底的喜悦，以至于轻轻推挤之间就可满溢出足够多的的液体，Nero觉得自己快要被撕裂，由细及粗的事物正随着呼吸进入更深处，摩擦着被折磨至足够敏感的软肉都能让他呻吟出来，然后强行容纳父亲所能给予的部分，都已经是最想要得到的馈赠。

这样的情况从什么时候开始计算早已没了意义，第几次舔舐Vergil的鞋尖，第几次亲吻过父亲沾满自己气味的手指，再到来自血亲的暴戾和痛楚，都成为一阵阵关于情爱的颤抖缩瑟，成为躲藏在黑夜里的喘息和亲吻，还有此刻蛮横的性爱，完全模糊了血统之间的事物。就像是诅咒，和无法规避的遗传，Vergil舔去男孩已经干在耳廓的血渍，尾巴俨然进入到难以前行的深度，顶起Nero平坦的腹部，形成一道宛如恶魔卵的形状。他听得见细微的啜泣，来自Nero濒临崩溃的神经，发自内心深处因着自己随意动作过后就足以燃起的愉悦，和被全然撑开的痛苦交织，如同回到过去恐惧征服下的某个梦魇。

那双漂亮眼睛的主人又一次化作了乖顺体贴的小狗，手掌抚摸过俨然被撑起的腹部，些许隆起的弧度让Nero陷入了恐慌，羞耻感前所未有，如同自己真正的体会和接纳父亲给予的热度，鳞片摩擦着已经被折磨到难以轻易收紧的肉壁，轻轻顶弄摩擦就能牵连出几声含糊的呜咽，他快爱上这种感觉，尤其是摩擦过前列腺时如同电击般迅速且准确。Nero正乖巧的伏下腰身，迎合着Vergil更为激烈的操弄和顶撞，每每抽出再进入的过程都给予着分外强烈的感触，由空虚再到填满的愉悦，还有父亲尖锐的蓝色舌头顺着刮破脖颈的皮肤，如同汲取着近亲的养分。

Nero忽然明白了这份惩罚的来由，语言，行径，乃至学不会乖顺的思维，都会是Vergil这个完美主义的魔界来者所介意的那般。

他如此热爱着被驯服的过程，起码做一只乖乖狗的结果要比掰断手指要好得多。

“Daddy..”男孩发出呼唤，濡湿的白色睫毛随着律动低垂，成为落在松针之上的一层薄雾和藤蔓，捆住他的四肢和驱赶，拖向无穷无尽的爱欲旋涡。Vergil的手掌也在此刻松懈，顺着Nero紧绷的脊背向下，探向方才步入高潮不久的雌穴，那儿再度变得濡湿，像是俨然在刚刚又一次无声无息的流淌出丰盈的水液，更叫已经一塌糊涂的两穴雪上加霜。墙面上落下道淫靡的白浊痕迹，都随着操弄摩擦而沾满他的腹部。

他想要乞求，想要父亲如往日的爱抚和满足，尾巴抽出时的传来的感觉差点再次让他轻而易举的陷入第二次高潮，欲情正胁迫着男孩摒弃理性和原则，就如同淫纹仍在腹部那般的燥热和焦灼。

即使他们都知道不过是一个个无趣且幼稚的理由。

“你以前很喜欢这个。”Vergil说道，沾满着透明液体的魔人尾巴抵在Nero被津液打湿的唇瓣，就像步步紧逼的猎豹无时无刻都在挑逗毫无抵抗能力的猎物，他的行为初见成效——甚至比想象中还要真切，当自己叛逆的儿子小心的握住尾根舔弄去上面的清液时，是何等难以言说的感觉。将将脱离炽热软肉吸附的鳞片传达着欲火的燃烧，Vergil能清楚的感受到男孩口腔正在用力吸吮讨好，不得不说他很喜欢这样的Nero，起码比平时竖起中指的样子要体贴许多。

就如同畏惧，如同惶恐，如同投身在爱中最后溺死的过程。尾巴顶入喉咙的时候差点让Nero干呕出声，过于真挚的深度以至于他无法轻易呼吸，尾巴强行撑开狭窄的口腔一如在身后那般具有着侵略性，模仿着性交般的抽插顶入，都在柔软脆弱的喉咙那儿延伸到难以想象的位置。Vergil褪下裤子的声响细碎的落入男孩耳中，他在窒息前的那一刻感受到滚烫的硬物顶入期待良久的雌穴，坚硬涨热的阴茎撑开狭窄的甬道，准确且狠戾的撞而上，在他们都熟知的某点之上。硬挺的龟头撞开那些贪婪的软肉，配合着若口腔里肆意的抽插，伴随着舌尖时不时的起伏回应，Nero俨然没工夫在心里暗骂，起码得到满足时的快乐短暂的平复了这种心思。

他现在真的连求饶都喊不出来。Nero思考着，难以闭合的齿关随着尾巴的进出而渗透出津液，顺着下颚流淌至脖颈和颈窝，下身的情况也没有好到什么地步，Vergil的阴茎足够顶开Nero的子宫口，每每顶弄和撞击就可以清晰的感受到男孩在这种成倍的快感中，所蕴含的所有反应，哪怕细小且微不足道，晃动的腰肢已经可以证明这只“Puppy”的喜爱程度，就连他们同样的发丝都被汗水所沾染，Vergil没有停下动作，与此同时所赐予的啄吻和在Nero腰侧抚摸都是鞭子过后的蜜糖。

他的男孩已经成熟，潜移默化的在那个机缘巧合就显现了这种血统间的吸引。Nero终将会选择他所依赖的，所祈求的。

男孩的嘴唇已经被操的红肿，Vergil啃咬着他的脖颈，在上面落下一个个不甚清晰的牙印，缓缓抽出的尾巴甚至带出斑驳血迹和唾液，也都缠在他无力的腿根轻蹭。任由着鳞片刮破口腔内壁后又迅速的复原，Vergil认为这样的疼痛微不足道，起码相比身下传来的贯入和满足。Nero淫靡的声音都已经有些沙哑，从含糊再到清晰的过程的确让Vergil享受着放纵征服的过程。

他们是伊甸园的蛇和未经灾难的灵魂，是战马背上赐予烙铁痕迹的君王。Nero想要侧过头去寻求亲吻，寻求那些印记得以永远的留在身躯之上，是父亲的给予，爱欲的方式，他们终于在撕咬中记录下彼此的温度，唇齿碰撞时压迫着穴肉的阴茎更是激烈的拍打而上，水声交叠，舌尖纠葛，男孩挤压着自己的小腹作为情爱里的获得更多安慰的方式，他感受着父亲的操入贯穿，泛红的眼角还是垂落几滴无关的眼泪，细微的啜泣和身躯之上的映衬迎合截然相反，羞耻心和背德感荡然无存，Vergil想要的结果已经如约而至，他的言语对此刻Nero来说的确就是步步引诱入陷阱的甘美酒液。

“Nero，你可以为我孕育子嗣。”

“亦或是永远的做个乖顺的孩子。”

Vergil看着儿子湿润的眼睛，悄无声息的吻过这双透露着些许可怜意味的‘Puppu eyes’，他下意识的勒紧男孩的腿根，狠戾的拉扯也随之而来，手指穿过发丝之时拉扯着他以这般羞耻的姿态承受更多，Nero不受控制的探出舌尖，几乎快要在没有尽头的顶弄之下陷入混乱，包括腹部传来的燥热感都已经是他第不知道多少次射精的前提，他没什么能够取悦Vergil的东西，除了已经敏感到极致的身体，和不断吞吃着父亲事物的雌穴。

又是雪松，麝香和鼠尾草的气味，一切都是因此而起。Vergil已经把男孩送到了完全放弃耻感的边缘，他再度嗅着那份来自父亲的气味，跳动的阴茎射出的液体已经不局限于单纯的精水，那股气味衬着交合处潮吹过后的痉挛，液体顺着疲软的事物滴落，他讶异的看着此情此景，泛红的面颊上写满错愕，喉中泄出几声低浅的呼唤，都是为勒能够在此时拽紧Vergil的一片衣角——就和年幼时那般，饱含歉意，完全分不清自己究竟是故意还是无意。

“Daddy...我很抱歉。”

“看来你要学的还很多。我的孩子。”

起码如愿以偿，男孩想着，迎接着父亲的爱，他便是彻彻底底的所有物。

即使就在此刻。

TBC


End file.
